This application is for the HIV Neurobehavioral Research Center (HNRC) to establish a two year Interdisciplinary Research Fellowship in NeuroAIDS (IRFN). Our plan is driven by the recent Institute of Medicine report that recommends that clinicians receive formal research training so as to increase the number of clinician researchers needed to solve current health problems as found in neuroAIDS. Further to assist in the solving of complex problems encountered in neuroAIDS, we will be following an interdisciplinary model of research training as is currently employed in the HNRC. Our IRFN will emphasize interdisciplinary and translational neuroAIDS research by making available the talents of clinically oriented neuroscientists at the HNRC and preclinical neuroAIDS researchers at UCSD, the Scripps Research Institute, and the Burnham Institute for Medical Research. We will actively recruit trainees whose research interests match our strengths. The significance of this proposal is that at the end of five years the field will receive 10 highly qualified neuroAIDS researchers trained in the most modern techniques. The IRFN provides a clear progression for each fellow toward independence in order to consolidate their future success. These individuals will be trained to approach neuroAIDS research questions with potential clinical applications as an essential end point of their work. Their research experiences will be in laboratories whose programs are often linked to other world- renowned laboratories around the campus. The innovative aspects of this application are: (i) its outstanding Faculty who have a long history of mentoring researchers to become independent investigators, (ii) a research experience that is tailored to each fellow's needs including access to external experts in their laboratories or invited onto campus, and (iii) an active evaluation and oversight of the program, by the administrative staff of the IRFN. The evaluation will include setting clear goals and outcomes, and the performance of the IRFN will be reviewed internally and by an external panel so as to constantly improve the program. At the end of the funding period we will publish an article on the positive and negative experiences of the program we are proposing. Our future success in tackling the complex clinical disorders encountered in neuroAIDS depends on the availability of clinician researchers with training across relevant research disciplines. At the HNRC we are proposing a two year interdisciplinary research fellowship in neuroAIDS with mentors from different disciplines for dedicated interdisciplinary research training, a focused curriculum for developing research skills, as well as monitoring of the fellow's progress toward independence, such that within five years, our scheme will have contributed 10 clinician researchers to the field of neuroAIDS who will further the understanding and treatment of affected individuals.